newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
EVolution (series)
The EVolution series (Extrachronological Ventures in Evolution) is a flash animation series by Evan Streb''' (Newgrounds user EVanimations, also the creator of the less popular vector-based Alphie 2853 series and the front-paged Beauty is Humanity short). Streb is in charge of the writing, scripting, animation, and most of the voice acting. The main premise of the story is the misadventures of a dynamic trio, consisting of a disgruntled time-travel testing employee from the distant future, a dim-witted modern city man (both voiced by Streb himself), and a delusional peasant woman from dark-age England (voiced by Maura Csipo). The series is based off EVanimation's most popular animation, Beauty is Humanity (2010). EVolution makes very clear and frequent references back to it, such as Xleek's kind being the end result of the human evolution sequence. As of the beginning of 2012 there have been 2 episodes and a pilot. A third episode is currently under development. '''Installments Beauty is Humanity (2010 origin)...daily 3rd place, weekly 5th place EVolution pilot (2010)...daily 4th place, yearly review crew pick of 2010 Episode 1- Abduction (2011)...daily feature Episode 2- Accomodations (2011)...daily 3rd place Episode 3- Finally Some Action (2012)...daily feature 'Style' Even though EVolution only has 4 episodes as of February 2012, including the pilot, it has a very varied style and shows great improvement as time goes on. Earlier on, everything was vector-drawn and used simplified textures. After the pilot, characters were drawn by hand with thick black lines and the animation improved. After a long hiatus, the art complexity improved further and colored outlines were added in place of the black outlines. Overall, the art style is somewhat realistic and complex, valuing proper perspective and proportions, but the animation is nothing too special. EVanimations has mentioned multiple times that the animation is kept simple to maximise overall efficiency. Following EVolution remains mostly obscure, but has developed a loyal fan-following due to its complex art, intelligent plot, and interesting concepts. Plot Summaries The plot of EVolution follows a story arc. EVolution pilot (2010) Xleek is introduced, as well as a futuristic, strange-looking society of alien-like post-humans, set in the year 1,002,010 A.D. Xleek is broke and desperate, and is seeking financial aid by signing up for socialised welfare. The bureaucrat across the table rejects him, saying that Xleek is uneducated (which is illegal in his society), illegitimate, and apparently not even a registered citizen on his homeworld (Khud'arin). However, he does offer Xleek a job opportunity by giving him contact to Scientist Trox, who employs Xleek to test experimental time manipulation technology. Episode 1- Abduction (2011) Brian is introduced, and is abducted into the time machine (he never gets much of a backstory). Meredith is introduced, and is shown to be a starving Dark Ages peasant who had never even tasted a beet before. She is also abducted into the time machine. After Brian wakes up, he is introduced to an environment of hostile-looking technology and has a seizure. Xleek revives him, and Brian is convinced that Xleek wants to perform horrible sexual experiments on him. Meredith mistakes Xleek fr a cherub, and the time machine for Heaven. Xleek explains his origin and Brian calms down, but Meredith was apparently never even listening the entire time. Episode 2- Accomodations (2011) Most of the episode is spent in warpspace. Trox is angry at Xleek for letting two primitive humans on the time machine. Xleek's reason for abducting them is revealed to be that he thinks they're valuable assets to his research, as they can provide a lot of information on his species' origins. Trox lets them stay, on the condition that they don't ruin anything and that Xleek doesn't let any more 'monkeys' on the time machine. At this point he starts acting a bit suspicious, and Xleek is concerned that Trox is being dishonest with him. Brian walks into the room eating a fruit-like item with a pig's nose. He wonders what it is, never gets an answer, and keeps eating it. Meredith returns to the time machine, as she apparently snuck out without anyone noticing, even though they were travelling through warpspace. She explains that she left to collect firewood, landed in a jungle, found some 'dwarves' (protohumans), ate a tiger's raw flesh, and chopped down a tree, killing one of the apes in the process. The time machine is revealed to have come to a stop above prehistoric Ethiopia. Episode 3- Finally Some Action (2012) Xleek fills his crew on what just happened. He speculates that the time machine might be on a preset course, and new buttons and tools are added depending on the mission. Xleek points out this mission's new experimental tool, but tells his crew to exercise caution. Brian, having had enough talking, slams on the button with all his might. A projectile is fired out of the time machine, only to land harmlessly on the ground, unfold into a triangular obelisk-like structure, and clear out a massive section of jungle. Brian says that he thought it would be much worse, but Xleek goes completely mental and nearly suffocates Brian to death with his tentacles. Meredith distracts Xleek from killing Brian, directing his attention to the obelisk. The purpose of the obelisk was to apparently boost the intelligence ofthe protohumans seen in the last episode. As Xleek collects data, Meredith pushes him aside and pushes a button, which sends the time machine back into warpspace. The apes continue to evolve in their absence. The time machine reenters into an incredibly dark area, and Xleek thinks they must have been sent into an alternate dimension or the end of the universe. They are revealed to be in a militaristic-looking city, as turrets fire on them. 'Bios' EVolution has a cast that may seem strange at first when seen together, what with an alien, a regular guy, and a peasant lady. However, as one familiarises oneself with the plot, everything will make sense. As of February 2012, 4 main characters have been introduced within the series. Xleek Zungx Xleek, the protagonist of EVolution, is a highly evolved human from the year 1,002,010 A.D. He is highly intelligent compared to today's standards, incredibly cynical, and has a caustic and facetious sense of humor. He demonstrates a repressed attitude, and will snap if put under enough pressure. He also demonstrates a blatant disregard for the safety of his crew. ('Oh, wait. Unaugmented bodies break, don't they?') His appearance is strikingly similar to the iconic 'Gray' aliens of today's media, suggesting that these 'aliens' are actually more evolved humans from his time period. As of episode 3 he is revealed to have concealed tentacles. Scientist Trox Scientist Trox is Xleek's employer and a quantum engineer from the year 1,002,010 A.D., the same time as Xleek. Not much of his personality has been shown, but he has been revealed to be at least as intelligent as Xleek, if not more so. He has accidentally hinted at a malicious or unethical ulterior motive. He studies and dedicates his life to scientific study and advancement with religious fervour. Scientist Trox's appearance is mostly identical to Xleek's, save for a crown-like cranial implant and tear-like seams under his eyes, perhaps indicating that scientists hold a higher status in Xleek's society. Brian Albertson Brian Albertson is a former citizen of Chicago, IL, and Gadgetron employee from the year 2011 A.D. He is shown to be of somewhat low intelligence, lazy, and fluent with modern popular culture. He is convinced that Xleek is an evil extraterrestrial creature that wants to perform torturous experiments on him. He is furthermore convinced that his entire experience is an elaborate dream that makes too much sense, so he is determined to do as many outlandish things as possible before he wakes up. His impulsive nature makes him dangerous. Brian's appearance is that of a tall modern human, with slightly tan skin and brown hair. He wears a black shirt with a blue emoticon, a gray fleece hoodie, and jeans. Meredith the Beetcropper Meredith is a beet farmer and resident on a feudal manor in Wessex, Britania, from the year 864 A.D. She is shown to be a devout follower of the Christian faith, and of childlike intelligence. She is delusional and has an extremely tenuous grasp on reality, and apparently sees the world through a filter of things that she can more easily comprehend. Her delusional nature makes her dangerous. Meredith's appearance is that of a short, blonde, blue-eyed peasant woman. She wears a simple medieval robe made from burlap and wears a sack on her head. Her sleeves are longer than her arms, but when they are pulled back she is revealed to have stained red hands from the beet juice. Category:Flash cartoons Category:Flash series